For Better or For Worse? Not
by Cnglee
Summary: Daniel and Emily after the shooting. What will happen when Emily gets her memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN REVENGE! NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **There are so many different ways to spin this story! These characters are so complex and complicated. Tell me what you all think.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daniel paced in the hallway. He didn't know what to say. They had found Emily that much he knew. The doctors were trying to stabilize her. Daniel stood with his family. Victoria had lectured him in the car to keep his mouth shut no matter. She reminded him that even if Emily survived all of this no one would ever believe her. Conrad and Charlotte had no idea about Daniel's involvement. They were worried. When the doctor finally walked out Charlotte nudged Daniel. The doctor spoke to them.

"Mrs. Grayson is incredibly lucky all things considered. We just removed her appendix and we may have to remove her spleen but she can't handle anymore for the night."

Conrad spoke. "How is her prognosis?"

"If we can get the bleeding in her spleen under control she should make a full recovery. Her head wound is pretty bad so I would expect some damage there."

Charlotte spoke tearfully. "And the baby?"

The doctor hesitated. "I think I need to talk about that to Mr. Grayson privately."

Daniel walked aside with her. She turned and spoke to him quietly.

"Mr. Grayson I am not one to sugarcoat things. The trauma to your wife's abdomen is severe. As of right now the baby's heartrate is strong but the next 24 hours will be critical."

Daniel felt his heart sink. "She's really pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "Around 8 weeks I would say. I'll be able to tell you more after an ultrasound. But I think it would be best to let Emily get some rest for the night. You can stay with her if you would like."

He nodded. When he walked back into the hall his family looked at him. He leaned against the window and looked in at Emily. He spoke quietly.

"The baby has a strong heartbeat but the next 24 hours are critical."

Charlotte rubbed his back soothingly. Conrad was at a loss for words. Victoria looked at her son in disbelief.

"What do you mean baby?"

Daniel looked at her livid. "Emily is eight weeks pregnant." He took a deep breath. "Go."

"What?"

"Mom I want you gone."

Victoria was going to argue but Conrad grabbed her and steered her away. Charlotte was confused but hid it well.

"I'll go grab some coffee."

He sighed and nodded. He let his thoughts take over. He had almost killed his wife and child all because his mother told him that she had been lying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel woke up the next morning when Charlotte nudged him. The doctor had returned. She looked at Daniel.

"Mr. Grayson. We are going to take your wife down to imaging and see if her spleen is still bleeding."

He nodded. "And if it is?"

"Then we will be taking her back to surgery."

She walked into Emily's room. Soon he saw Emily being taken out. He stopped the nurses.

"Can I have a minute with her?"

"You may have a second."

He sighed and leaned down. He brushed her hair out of her face and spoke in her ear quietly.

"I am so sorry. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you and our baby."

He kissed her forehead before allowing the nurses to take her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily's spleen had stopped bleeding which meant that she wouldn't need another surgery. For that Daniel was relieved. He sat in her room the entire day. In the early evening Emily's eyes shot open. She looked up at Daniel terrified.

"Where am I?"

He hesitated. "You're in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

She tried to think. "Nothing...I can't remember anything..." She looked up at him desperate. "Can you tell me who I am?"

He felt panicked. He pressed her call button and soon a nurse walked in with the doctor. The doctor saw how distressed Emily was and spoke to the nurse who grabbed a syringe. The doctor spoke to Emily calmly.

"Emily, my name is Dr. Rollins. You're in the hospital. You were shot."

Emily looked at her. "What?"

"You're going to be okay. I am going to have the nurse give you some medicine to calm you down."

After a few minutes Emily relaxed. She still looked freaked out. Dr. Rollins spoke to her again.

"Emily do you know where you are?"

"The hospital?"

"That's right." She smiled and motioned to Daniel. "Do you know who this is?"

Emily shook her head. Dr. Rollins nodded.

"This is your husband."

"My husband?"

Dr. Rollins paused and then continued. "Do you remember that you're pregnant?"

Emily shook her head. "No...why can't I remember?"

"Emily you have just been through a major trauma. Amnesia is very common. I can have you start working with a therapist to get your memory back."

Daniel tried to hide the fear that sent through him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Emily had to get an ultrasound to see how the baby was handling everything. Daniel arrived just in time. He watched as the doctor adjusted Emily's hospital gown and squirt gel carefully onto a small section of her stomach.

"So I won't be able to get a full view since I don't want to reopen your wounds."

Emily nodded. The doctor then looked intently at the screen. After a minute he smiled and turned the screen to face them.

"Here we go. See that?"

He pointed to a small flickering blob. Emily didn't know how she felt. Daniel felt guilt and joy all at once. The doctor looked at something and then furrowed his brow.

"Huh...did you two know that there are two sacks?"

Daniel looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"There are two sacks. Two babies."

Emily looked at Daniel. "Did we know?"

Daniel shook his head stunned. "Twins? We're having twins?"

"Yes. I would estimate that they are around eight weeks. The bullets didn't pierce their sacks. That is incredible."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel didn't have a lot of time to process everything. A few days after the accident he came home from work and found his mother directing people all over the house. He looked at her exhausted.

"What's all of this?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a man in blue scrubs speaking to her from the second floor.

"Where would you like the dressing supplies?"

"By the bed will be fine."

Daniel cocked his brow. "What are you doing?"

Victoria smiled. "I have arranged with the hospital for Emily to recover here."

Daniel looked at her stunned. "Why?"

Victoria walked over and dropped her voice. "Emily has been working with that memory recall therapist for three days now. If she remembers what happens we need to have her here so we can stop her from telling anyone." She then spoke in a normal tone. "Besides she will be much more comfortable here. I've arranged for her to have a home nurse 24/7, a physical therapist, the memory recall therapist, and a midwife to do prenatal check ups until she can ride in a car."

"This is a bad idea."

But it was too late. Charlotte opened the door and led some emts into the house. They had Emily on a stretcher. She looked confused. Victoria directed them up the stairs and into one of the guest suites. Once Emily was settled Victoria walked in with some fresh flower bouquets.

"I had the gardener cut these fresh for you. I know that pink and red roses are your favorites."

She set the vases down and then sat on the edge of the bed. Daniel walked in and sat down next to Emily. e spoke to her anxious.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired...and confused. Why am I here? I thought that Dr. Rollins said I needed physical therapy and that freaky memory therapist?"

Victoria nodded. "I've arranged for them to see you here. I just thought that you would be more comfortable recovering at home."

Emily looked at Daniel. "I thought we lived next to your parents?"

Victoria laughed airily. "Oh Darling we are family now. And family stays in our home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily had to admit that Grayson Manor was much more comfortable then a hospital. She had gourmet meals brought to her in bed, nurses helping her day and night, a maid to clean the room, laundry service, even doctors visiting her in her room. But she felt helpless and that was something that she wanted to go away. About a week after she had been brought home the memory recall therapist came to see her. Linda was nice but Emily didn't see how she was helping much. She smiled at Emily.

"So how do you feel about being home?"

Emily shrugged. "It's comfortable but...I wish that I could remember it."

"Well hopefully I can help with that."

She started taking Emily through the usual exercises. Emily got flashes of her past but not many. By the time Linda left Emily was exhausted and frustrated. She wanted to go outside and breathe in fresh air. She walked with much difficulty. She was almost to the balcony door when Daniel walked in with a glass of water and her afternoon medication. He sighed and everything on her nightstand before gently grabbing her and easing her to sit on the bed.

"Em what are you doing?"

To his horror she started to cry in frustration. "I am sick of this! I can't remember anything! I feel like I am getting worse after seeing that therapist not better! I am tired of being stuck in this room!"

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Hey...it's okay. I know who you are and I will tell you as many times as you need me to."

He handed her a tissue and she wiped her face. He spoke once she was calmer.

"If you don't think that she is helping then we can stop the sessions. Just continue with the physical therapy and the midwife."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped."

She smiled slightly. "Am I always this emotional?"

He laughed quietly. "Not usually. But..." He placed his hand on her stomach. "I think they have something to do with it."

She nodded and put her hand over his.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Victoria handed Conrad his coffee and sat down next to Daniel.

"So I hear that Emily no longer wants the recall therapist?"

He nodded. "She doesn't think that she is helping."

Conrad spoke as he typed on his laptop. "Is that wise? I mean she doesn't remember who she is."

"We discussed it and she wants to stop."

Victoria nodded. "Well maybe it's for the best."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily slowly started working with the physical therapist. After their second session he had her up and walking. He cleared her to be able to move around as long as she was careful with her wounds. When Daniel got home from work that afternoon he went to check on Emily as he always did. When he opened the door he found her bed empty. He then saw the balcony door was open. He walked over and opened them fully. There was Emily sitting in a chair with a book. He spoke to her carefully.

"You scared me."

She looked up at him. He noticed that she looked much happier then she had in weeks.

"I'm sorry. I needed to get some air. The physical therapist gave me the all clear to walk again."

He nodded and sat down next to her. "So how did it go?"

"The pain I can handle but the looming threat of these wounds opening over the next few weeks is not comforting."

He nodded. "Well you'll just need to take it easy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few more days passed and Daniel started noticing that Emily was starting to get bits of her memory back. Part of him was happy but the other part was terrified. Emily on the other hand was starting to remember the shooting and didn't want to tell anyone. She thought that her imagination was going wild. Daniel had been so sweet to her throughout the past few weeks. He waited on her hand and foot. But she couldn't stop the image of him holding a gun from popping into her head. She needed to find out more about that day. Friends. Friends were a good start. So she brought it up to Charlotte who seemed to be the only other normal person in the house.

"Hey Charlotte do I have any friends?"

Charlotte smiled. "Nolan Ross is your best friend but I have no idea why."

"Where is he?"

"Probably at his house. I can take you there for a while if you want. I was going shopping anyways."

"That would be great. I just need to get some things sorted out."

And just like that Emily was on her way to Nolan's house. She had vague memories of him but not many. When Charlotte dropped her off Emily hesitantly knocked on the door. Nolan answered and smiled.

"Em. How are you?"

She spoke quietly. "We're friends right?"

"Last time I checked."

"I think Daniel tried to kill me."

He gave a sigh of relief. "It's about damn time!"

He pulled her into the house where she saw two more men. One she recognized as a nurse at the hospital. She looked confused.

"What the hell happened?"

They started filling her in one by one. Soon she remembered everything. She felt a wave of different emotions. When she got back to Grayson manor that evening she was exhausted. She laid in her bed and rubbed her stomach where the babies she already loved were growing. She knew that she needed to protect them. When Daniel came to check on her that night she spoke to him emotionless.

"Why?"

He looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Why did you do it?"

He felt a chill run down his spine. He tried to play it off. "Em I don't know what you're talking about. It's probably the meds talking."

She pulled open her night stand drawer and showed him almost a weeks worth of her medication. He looked at them and then her wide eyed.

"You remember."

She nodded and sat up. "Just tell me why. Why did you try and kill me and our babies?"

He hung his head ashamed. "I thought you lied to me about being pregnant and I thought that you were using me to get to my parents. When I saw the gun I thought that you were going to kill me so I...tried to kill you first."

She had tears silently falling down her face. She put her head in her hands. Daniel looked at her.

"Say something please."

She looked up at him. "What do you want me to say?" She wiped her face. "If you didn't want to marry me or be a father why didn't you just tell me?"

"I do want to be married and be a father. I just thought that my mom was right and that you were lying."

"Well I wasn't was I?"

"Obviously not."

She stopped and looked at her hands. he hesitated before asking.

"Emily please. Can you forgive me? I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you and our kids."

She started crying again. "I think it would be best if I left and we got a divorce."

Daniel felt his heart sink. "Emily please...don't do this."

She stood and grabbed a suitcase before throwing random clothes into it. He grabbed her arm and she shrugged away in fear.

"Don't touch me! I swear Daniel I am leaving and you will never see these babies."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Buzzzzzz! Buzzzzzz!

Emily slapped her phone again. Daniel had been calling her non stop for the past three days. Nolan looked at her.

"What's your next move?"

She sighed. "Get as far away from the Hamptons as possible and divorce him."

"Good luck with that. Didn't you sign a pre nup?"

"Yes but that has nothing to do with this. Unless he wants to spend the next 20 years behind bars he'll grant me a divorce and relinquish his parental rights."

"So you're filing?"

She nodded. "This afternoon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan Huntley smiled when he saw Emily in his office.

"Emily. I was surprised to see you on my schedule." He hugged her and motioned for her to sit. "What can I do for you?"

She spoke almost nervous. "I want to file for divorce from Daniel and I want him to relinquish his parental rights."

He raised his brows. "That will be difficult if Daniel resist."

She looked towards his door. "I trust you so I will tell you the truth. Daniel shot me after our wedding...I didn't remember for a while but as soon as I did I left him. Now if he doesn't want to go to prison he'll sign."

Ryan was stunned. "Alright. I'll write up the papers."

She nodded. "Then can I leave the Hamptons?"

"Not until everything is sorted unfortunately. You have to stay within the state of New York."

She groaned. "I do not want him anywhere near these babies."

"I may be able to get a judge to grant you an order of protection and stress that you fear for your children's safety if you are forced to stay here. If I can manage it then you will only have to return for hearings."

She nodded. "Please try."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Grayson's were setting up for a dinner party to impress Conrad's colleges. A maid led in a man in a sharp grey suit. He spoke to the room.

"Daniel E. Grayson?"

Daniel looked over. "Yes?"

He handed him an envelope. "You've been served."

He turned and walked out. Daniel opened the envelope and his heart dropped. He collapsed into an arm chair. Victoria and Conrad walked over. Conrad looked at him carefully.

"What is it?"

Daniel spoke quietly. "Emily filed for divorce, termination of my parental rights, and she got an order of protection."

Victoria looked at the papers herself. "She can't terminate your rights can she?"

Conrad had been filled in on Daniel's involvement with the shooting. He sat down and spoke grimly.

"Daniel you may have to bite the bullet and sign."

Daniel and Victoria both looked at him stunned. Daniel spoke.

"Why?"

"Because you attempted to kill her. If she goes to the police with that, with your record...they'll throw you in jail Daniel. You saw what happened last time."

"So my only choice is to sign away my right to my children?"

"Yes."

Victoria looked at Conrad. "There has to be a way for us to fight this."

"There isn't. She is holding all the cards."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was packed and ready to leave. Nolan looked at her carefully.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will. You better believe that I am calling your butt when these babies are born."

He chuckled and hugged her gently. "Take care."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily settled in London. She rented a flat with a beautiful view. It was the perfect place for her to collect her life. She gave birth to fraternal twin girls less then five months after moving. Nolan flew out and went by to see her in the hospital. He set a bouquet of red roses on her nightstand and looked at the babies.

"They are gorgeous Em."

She smiled and passed him one. He held her carefully and then smiled at her.

"So do they have names?"

She motioned to the baby in his arms. "That would be Josie Amanda and then this is Tierney Charlotte."

"Tierney?"

"I thought it was ironic."

He chuckled. "They're perfect."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **THREE MONTHS LATER:**

Emily had to return to the Hamptons for her divorce and custody hearing. So far Daniel wasn't contesting the divorce. It just felt like it had taken forever to go through the courts. When Emily walked into the courthouse with Ryan he led her into a small waiting room. Emily's nanny Alexandra waited in it with the babies and Nolan. Emily felt her palms sweating as she followed Ryan into the court room. The navy and white pattern dress and black blazer she was wearing were starting to feel extremely tight. As soon as the doors opened she saw Daniel and his lawyer, the judge, and Daniel's family. She and Ryan took their spots and Emily focused all of her attention on the judge. She looked over her papers.

"Are both parties present and accounted for?"

Both lawyers nodded and she slid her glasses on.

"Daniel Edward Grayson you have agreed to the terms of divorce as well as relinquishing your parental rights to a set of twins born on June 15th?"

Daniel looked upset. But he nodded. "Yes your honor."

"And you are doing this without being persuaded or coursed to do so?"

"Yes."

She nodded and looked at Emily. "Emily Thorne Grayson, formerly Emily Rebecca Thorne; you have agreed to the terms of divorce and understand that with Mr. Grayson relinquishing his parental rights you will be solely responsible for these children both physically and financially?"

Emily nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

She nodded. "You also wish to change your name back to Emily Rebecca Thorne?"

"Yes."

"So granted."

She motioned for their lawyers to step to the front. Huntley returned with the final papers. Emily signed them as did Daniel. As soon as she got them back the judge nodded.

"Court is adjourned."

Emily smiled and hugged Ryan. They walked out and into the waiting room. Nolan looked at her.

"Well how did it go?"

Emily held up her copy of the divorce papers. "Signed."

He smiled. "Congratulations."

They were walking out and ran into The Grayson's. Emily almost had a panic attack. Ryan started to step between them. He spoke to Daniel whose eyes were glued on the covered carseats.

"Keep walking."

Daniel looked hurt. But he at least listened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel set his glass down and refilled it with scotch. Charlotte looked at him.

"Is that helping you?"

"It's not hurting."

Victoria sighed and took the bottle. "Daniel get ahold of yourself. You are officially free of that girl. You can start over."

Daniel chuckled but there was no sense of humor in his voice. "And my kids? They'll just grow up thinking i'm either or dead beat or dead or whatever Emily decides to tell them. They'll think I just abandoned them."

"But you can have kids with someone else. Someone who really loves you."

He let that sink in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**FIVE YEARS LATER:**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Throughout the past five years Emily started rented out her beach house in the Hamptons but had never returned to it herself. She moved her daughters to New Jersey. They flourished. Josie looked just like Daniel with her dark brown hair that fell just passed her shoulders, light brown eyes, and his smile. Then there was Tierney. She had dirty blonde hair that was basically light brown and blue eyes. They grew to be very sweet and loving little girls. Emily stepped up to a publicity role with NolCorp. She traveled with Nolan every so often but for the most part she worked from home. She still had her nanny Alexandra, who preferred to be called Alex. She and Emily became close friends. She learned everything about Emily including her past. She was extremely sympathetic as she came from a similar background. Emily even meant a new man, Stephen Forbes. They met during a charity gala in LA. He was an editor for his grandfather's magazine. He was amazing to Emily and to her girls. He treated them like they were his own. The only problem with their relationship was the fact he lived in Manhattan and she lived in Jersey. He wanted her to move in with him but she couldn't take the girls out of school. It also didn't help that Stephen's family spent their summers in The Hamptons. So during the summer months Stephen's commute became ridiculous. But he loved Emily so he made it work.

Daniel meanwhile had gotten back together with Sara and married her. They have a one year old son named Christopher. Daniel still is the main editor at Voulez which is thriving. He and Sara mainly live with his parents but they also have a loft in Soho. Daniel had gotten over signing over his kids with Emily when Christopher was born. He felt that his mother was right and he had made a mistake with Emily and now he had a real family. That still didn't change the fact that every year on June 15th he would go into a room alone and blow out two candles for his kids that he would never know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is my favorite publicist doing?"

Emily smiled as she walked into her house. "Well I just dropped your goddaughters off at school at I was just about to write up your press release for next week."

Nolan laughed. "Excellent. How is lover boy?"

"He's fine. I think. He's been stuck in the city for the week. He's suppose to come down tomorrow but I don't think he's going to be able to."

"That sucks."

"Well that's what happens when you fall in love with someone who lives in another state."

"True. I better step into this meeting. Love you miss you."

Emily hung up and sat down in front of her laptop. Alex walked in through the garage door with groceries. Emily looked up.

"Need a hand?"

"Nope. Just some ingredients for the twins bake sale. I promised them they could help this afternoon."

Emily smiled as she typed. "So I should prepare the housekeeper for a disastrous kitchen."

"Pretty much. Is Stephen coming down?"

"No clue. He has to meet his deadline."

"That sucks."

"It's what I signed up for."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy!"

Emily came downstairs and stepped into her kitchen. She raised her brows.

"Oh my!"

The entire kitchen was covered in flour, broken eggs, sprinkles and different colors of icing. The girls were also covered. Tierney smiled.

"Aren't they pretty?"

Emily looked at the cookies Alex was placing in a container. "They are beautiful but I think more icing got on you two then on the cookies."

Josie giggled. "We were playing baker."

"I see that." She helped them off their step stools. "Now lets get you two cleaned up and then I'll order us some thai food for dinner."

She came back downstairs with freshly bathed girls who were now wearing purple cupcake pajamas. She stopped when she saw someone unlocking her door. Then Stephen walked in. He smiled.

"Hey Babe."

She launched herself at him. "I thought you weren't going to make it?"

"I almost didn't. I pulled an all nighter to get finished in time."

She looked at his light brown hair that was always perfectly styled and his green eyes. "So how long do we have you for?"

"Three whole days starting tomorrow."

She kissed him deeply before leading him into the family room. The girls were playing with their dolls on the floor. Josie saw him and yelled.

"Stephen!"

He caught her and hugged her tight before hugging Tierney.

"Did you girls miss me?"

She nodded. "Can you come to our bake sale tomorrow?"

"I sure can. What did you two bake?"

"Cookies."

They led him into the kitchen. his eyes widened.

"Wow it looks like you two had fun."

Later that night when he and Emily were alone in bed Stephen noticed Emily e-mailing someone.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled. "The addition to the beach house is finished. But apparently the gardens are a mess. I just hired someone to fix it."

"Seems like a lot of work for a house you never even visit."

She rolled her eyes. "You know why I keep it."

Emily told Stephen everything about her past. She had decided that after everything she needed to be open with him. He actually had his own grudges against the Grayson's though his were more political. He was more then happy to keep her secret as long as she left the past in the past and didn't do anything that risked her life again. Stephen now looked at her.

"My parents have invited us out to their beach house for Easter brunch. They're opening it up for the summer."

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on Em. It's been years besides we don't even need to go near the Grayson's."

She thought about it. "Okay. But only because I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily drove to the Hamptons with the twins in the backseat. As she approached the gate of Stephen's parent's estate she felt butterflies. She pressed the button and spoke into the speaker.

"Emily Thorne. I'm a guest of Stephen's?"

The gates opened. She parked by some other vehicles and then stepped out. The girls climbed out and followed Emily to the door. Stephen met them on the front steps.

"You made it."

He kissed her before hugging the girls. He then turned and spoke to a woman wearing a blue double breasted housekeeping dress.

"Gloria could you have Ethan collect Miss. Thorne's bags and take them to the my suite and take the girl's things to the Seashell Suite."

She nodded and left. He led the girls inside the sprawling mansion that had a spectacular view of the ocean. It wasn't quite as large as Grayson Manor but it came close. Stephen's parents were in the great room wearing their tennis whites. His mother, Liz, walked over to Emily smiling.

"Emily you made it."

She hugged her tight and then knelt down in front of the girls.

"Look at you two. You are growing like weeds."

Tierney smiled. "I'm taller then Josie."

Liz laughed. "Well give it a little time she may catch up to you."

Stephen's father, Eliot, kissed Emily's cheek. "It is about time we got you out here. I have been dying to have all my children in one place for a hliday and I knew that if you didn't come Stephen wouldn't be here."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Thanks Dad."

"Just stating the facts." He then noticed Emily's diamond earrings. "Ah and I see you actually did like our Christmas gift."

She smiled. "You have exquisite taste."

"Ah don't flatter him Ems."

Stephen's older brother Devin walked in. He was dressed in tennis whites along with his wife Cassandra, or just Cass. He hugged Emily.

"This week just got a whole lot more fun."

She rolled her eyes and hugged Cass. "How was the honeymoon. You went to Tahiti right?"

Cass nodded. "It was amazing." She grabbed two gift bags off the coffee table and knelt in front of the girls. "I saw these while we were there and knew they had to have them."

Thee girls pulled out little dolls dressed in tropical sundresses. The girls squealed and hugged Cass.

"Thank you."

"You are both welcome."

Liz then smiled. "Speaking of toys I think you'll like what's in your bedroom. Would you like to see?"

They nodded and followed her up the staircase. Stephen wrapped an arm around Emily and Eliot smiled at them.

"Well as soon as Liz come back downstairs we were going to play a few rounds of tennis with Devin and Cassandra. Would you two like to join us?"

Stephen shook his head. "Rein check. I want to make sure Emily and the twins get settled."

"Alright. We'll see you all at dinner."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Emily gave a blissful sigh as Stephen rolled off of her. "Helping us get settled huh?"

He chuckled and kissed down her jaw and down to her neck. He was almost to her collar bone when a knock came on the door.

"Put some clothes on and come join us for dinner!"

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Thank you Devin."

"Just doing my job."

Emily giggled and snuck out of bed. They quickly dressed and made their way downstairs. The twins came out of the sun room with Stephen's sister Sabrina. Emily had clicked with Sabrina first in the Forbs family. She was small with long straight brown hair. She was quiet but also had a fun side to her. She was very loving to the twins. She hugged her brother and then Emily.

"I came by to say hello over an hour ago but you two sounded busy."

She threw them a wicked grin before leading the way into the dining room. Despite what Emily had expected when she first met them The Forbes family preferred to keep their family dinners very laid back. Despite having them at the dining room table, everyone wore whatever they felt like, and they served themselves. Emily sat down between Tierney and Stephen. When they started eating Eliot looked at his daughter.

"So Sabrina finals are coming up this week. Nervous?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Not really. I'm more nervous about graduation. What happens if I trip and fall in front of all the alumni?"

Devin laughed. "You'll go down in history as the Forbes That Fell."

She rolled her eyes. Stephen smiled at her.

"You'll be fine. Have you given any thought about what you would like to do when you graduate?"

"Like coming and working for the magazine? Grandpa has been subtly hinting that ever since I got accepted at Harvard."

Eliot shrugged. "What is wrong with working for the family?"

"Nothing. I've been thinking about it but what if I did more of the interviewing part instead of editing or publicity?"

"Well you do not have a journalism degree."

She looked a little hurt but then she smiled. "What if I head up the style section. Lets face it I have better style then all of you and no offense Aunt Mary's fashion sense is from the stone age."

Eliot chuckled. "I will talk to your grandfather."

She smiled and went back to her dinner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Easter Sunday arrived. Emily dressed her girls in pastel stripe tank dresses and tan sandals. She then pulled their bangs back with pastel flower clips. Emily herself was dressed in a blush pleat detail dress and nude peep toe heels. She kept her hair down and curled. When they stepped into the great room the girls gasped. Sitting on the coffee table were two Easter baskets filled to the max. They ran to them. Tierney looked at Stephen.

"Are these for us?"

"Of course they're for you. I told you the Easter Bunny would find you here."

They started going through their baskets. Josie gasped and ran over to Emily.

"Look Mommy!"

Emily looked at a pink kids action camera. "Oh wow."

"Can we play with them?"

"After brunch."

She nodded. Emily smiled at Liz.

"Thank you for doing this for them."

Liz smiled and hugged her. "They may not be blood but they are in our opinion our granddaughters."

That almost made Emily cry. They all sat down and ate. When dessert was served Emily helped the girls reach. Once they each had a slice of a lemon tart she relaxed. Stephen looked at his parents.

"Would you guys mind watching the girls for a few hours tonight? I wanted to take Emily to the water."

Liz nodded. "Of course. We can watch a movie."

Emily looked at him but didn't say anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephen wouldn't tell her what they were doing. The only thing she knew was that they were going around the water. She dressed in navy silk camisole, brown leather jacket, skinny jeans, and navy flats. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and grabbed her brown leather satchel bag. When she walked outside Stephen smiled. He was in jeans and a navy button down.

"I swear I didn't spy on you."

She laughed. "So matching is just a coincidence?"

"Great minds think alike."

She laughed and they slid into his silver porche. He barely ever drove it but for some reason tonight he did. He drove her out to the beach and then stopped. He slid out and looked at her.

"Come on."

She cocked her brow but followed him. She kicked her flats off and carried them. They walked for a few minutes before her pulled something out of his pocket smiling.

"Do you trust me?"

She was confused. "Yes."

He blindfolded her. He then led her down the beach a few more feet before smiling.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. He pulled the blindfold off and Emily gasped In front of her was a heart made up of tea candles. They were stuck in the sand along with some seashells. She then saw that written in the sand were the words "Marry Me?". She turned and saw that Stephen had dropped onto one knee and pulled out a four carat princess cut diamond ring. He smiled.

"Emily Thorne will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She was quiet for a minute and then smiled. "Yes."

He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger before grabbing her and swinging her through the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte Grayson walked into the kitchen with her head buried in a magazine. Daniel was feeding Christopher in his highchair, Sara was eating her breakfast next to him, Victoria and Conrad were sipping their coffees. Conrad smiled at her.

"Interesting article Charlie?"

Charlotte quickly snapped the magazine shut and shoved it under her placemat as she sat down.

"Not really."

She started eating but her mind was wandering. Sara spoke to her.

"Would you just tell us?"

Charlotte gave a nervous glance at Daniel. "You're not going to like it."

He raised his brows. "Just show me."

She pulled out a copy of Forbes magazine. On the cover was a picture of Emily Thorne and a handsome man. The headline read "Thorne to Forbes, Get the inside scoop on the youngest Forbes Grandson's proposal and wedding plans."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Good for Emily."

Charlotte looked at him unsure. "She is marrying into one of the most powerful families in the world."

Conrad scoffed. "Eliot Forbes has always been very gullible."

Charlotte opened the magazine. She was flipping through it when she found Emily's article again. Something had caught her eye.

 _Thorne's twin daughters are equally beautiful and will make the perfect flower girls_

Charlotte smiled to herself. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Charlotte put that away."

Charlotte did as she was told. But later on when Daniel was about to leave for work Charlotte spoke to him quietly.

"She has daughters."

Daniel paused and looked at her. "What?"

"Emily. She has twin girls."

He looked at her odd and then nodded and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was trying to focus on work. Margaux walked in and looked at him.

"I saw Forbes. Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Emily was a lifetime ago."

She nodded. "Well then you won't object to Voulez doing a story on her?"

He looked at her stunned. "Why?"

"Because whether you would like to admit it or not this will be the wedding of the century. This is the last Forbes grandson to marry. Every magazine in the country will be running a story on them. We need to get an exclusive."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Don't worry, i'll keep you as far away from this as I can."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Emily was getting the girls ready for ballet when Stephen walked in. He smiled at the girls.

"Hey can I talk to Mommy for a minute?"

They nodded and went into their playroom. Emily looked at him curious.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded. "A magazine editor Margaux LeMarchal wants to do a piece on us. Of course dad did some digging and found that she owns the magazine Daniel Grayson works for."

She sighed. "And?"

"And I called her. She will do the interview herself. Daniel will not be involved in anyway."

Emily sat down and thought. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded. If it is something you want to do then i'll do it."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "She wants to shoot in The Hamptons. It would be a chance to check on your house."

She nodded. "We can stay there if you want."

"That would be nice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they entered Emily's beach house Stephen held her hand tight.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. The house was different yet the same. The addition that had been put on added another living area, a formal living room, two more bedrooms and another bathroom. They settled in and had just started putting away the groceries they had picked up when a knock came on the front door. Emily answered it and revealed Margaux on the front porch. She smiled.

"Emily it's good to see you."

Emily forced a smile. "You too Margaux. Please come in."

Margaux followed Emily into the house. She found Stephen in the kitchen. She held out her hand.

"Mr. Forbes, I am Margaux LeMarchel we spoke on the phone."

He nodded. "Of course. And please call me Stephen."

She set her bag down and pulled out her phone. She then looked at Emily.

"Stephen assured me that you were okay with this but I just wanted to double check?"

Emily nodded. "I'm okay with it. As long as you do not print any photos of my daughters."

"Of course. That is your call. Are you okay if I record the interview?"

They both agreed. Soon they were all seated in the newly built sunroom with tea, or in Stephen's case water. Margaux looked around.

"This is beautiful Emily. Did you design it yourself?"

Emily nodded. "When I purchased this home I had it come fully furnished and decorated. But it was someone else's style. Not mine. I decided to build the addition last year and started picking everything myself."

Margaux nodded. As soon as the interview was over and Margaux left, Emily took a deep breath. It was easier then she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margaux finished the article and went to see Daniel a few days later. The housekeeper led her into the dining room where the Grayson's were having lunch. She spoke to them.

"Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to give Daniel the new issue to look over."

Daniel stood smiling. "No problem. Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you. I have a meeting that I am already late for." She handed him the magazine and then spoke again. "That umm special piece that we talked about?"

He looked at her slightly taken aback. "Yeah."

"I went through with it. I just wanted to warn you that it's the cover."

He nodded and watched as she walked out. Daniel waited until that evening to open the envelope which contained the magazine. A picture of Emily and Stephen Forbes graced the front. It was of them at their engagement party. He flipped to the article and read through. It was the same basic thing Forbes ran except it featured the story of how they met and how he proposed. It also had the general date of the wedding. June of this year. He was stunned at how quickly she was getting married. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care. And part of him really didn't. He loved Sara and their son but part of him would always love Emily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josie walked into her mother's bedroom and spoke to her.

"Mommy?"

Emily set her laptop aside and looked at her daughter. She was in her pink monkey pajamas and was clutching her stuffed hippo.

"What's wrong Princess?"

"I had a bad dream."

Emily nodded and moved over. She climbed in next to her and snuggled her into her side. Emily smoothed her hair. After a while the door opened again and Tierney walked in.

"Mommy can I sleep in here too?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Tierney climbed in next to Josie and placed Emily's arm over both of them. When Emily woke up the next morning she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Stephen smiing at her.

"You have a full bed."

She giggled and kissed him. "You still sure that you want to take this on?"

He nodded. "One hundred percent. Actually I have been thinking...I want to marry not just you but the girls too. I want them to know that I am not going anywhere. They have never known their father so would it be okay if I adopted them and let them take my last name?"

Emily smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

She nodded. "Okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What about the vanilla sponge?"

Emily tried it and nodded. "It's not bad but I keep going back to that vanilla with the French cream filling."

Stephen tried it again and nodded. "I like it. Simple."

The caterer nodded. "So how many guest are we expecting?"

"Thirty two is the final head count. Simple and intimate."

"So how many tiers did you want?"

"Four should be plenty. Then the other desserts."

Emily smiled and kissed him softly. "I can't believe that we are pulling this off. I mean the wedding is in two weeks and we are pretty much set."

He nodded. "I just can't wait to be your husband."

She kissed him again and then pulled out a piece of paper. "Speaking of...congratulations Daddy."

He looked and smiled. "They are officially adopted?"

She nodded. "I figured you would want to tell them."

"I have the perfect way to. But is it okay if we wait until the wedding?"

She nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

**I CHANGED THE NAMES OF THE ACTUAL FORBES FAMIY. THOUGH THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON THEM I DID WANT EMILY TO MARRY INTO A MORE POWERFUL FAMILY THEN THE GRAYSON'S. THERE IS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day before Emily's wedding she and her girls arrived at her beach house in the Hamptons with Alex. The girls were overly excited. Tierney looked at her mom.

"Mommy can we wear our dresses now?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"Please?"

Emily grabbed her and kissed her cheek before tickling her. "How about you and Sissy go explore your bedroom."

When they took off up the stairs Emily turned to Alex.

"Are you okay with them for a little while?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "There is just something that I have to do."

She walked out of the house and drove to a small café. There she met up with one of the Grayson's housekeepers Rosa. She smiled and hugged Emily.

"Miss. Emily. It is good to see you."

"You too Rosa."

They sat down and ordered. Rosa smiled at her.

"I really miss you. The house is just...back to what it was before."

Emily smiled. "How are your children? Sophia is what? Seventeen?"

"Yes. Hard to believe that my baby is graduating. Then Roberto and Alaina just had another baby boy. Theo."

"Congratulations. How is your husband? Is his MS any better?"

"Not much but the new doctor is really looking for more treatment options. I can not thank you enough for paying for his treatment."

"It's no trouble Rosa. You have always been special to me."

Rosa smiled. "So do you have pictures of those beautiful girls?"

Emily nodded and handed her a new photo of the twins. "They have been in ballet. I took that at their concert. They did amazing."

"I bet. And you and Stephen are getting married tomorrow?"

Emily nodded. "I can't wait."

"I'm happy that you have found your own happiness. He is a good man."

"He is. He has even adopted my girls."

"That is truly special."

Emily nodded. "I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Grayson's were settled in the great room watching Christopher walk around.

Charlotte grabbed her laptop and started looking at her list.

"Do not forget Dad that you and Danny have your tux fittings next Monday along with my handsome ring bearer."

Conrad nodded. "It is on my agenda."

Victoria smiled. "Have you thought about what you wanted to go with you dress?"

Charlotte hesitated. "Well...there was this necklace that Amanda use to wear. A locket. I wanted to ask Jack if I could use it as my something borrowed."

They all went quiet. Victoria nodded.

"There is no harm in asking."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte called Jack that night. He answered quickly.

"Charlotte?"

"Hey Jack. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Did you get my wedding invite?"

"Yeah. Carl and I will be there."

"Good. Umm I was wondering...I really want something to represent Amanda on my wedding day. I was thinking that locket she use to wear is perfect. Would you mind if I use it as my something borrowed?"

"Well I don't mind but I don't have it."

"Who does?"

He sighed. "I gave it to Emily after Amanda died. She and Amanda were so close I just wanted her to have that piece of her."

Charlotte sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have Emily's new number would you?"

"I don't know if she'd want me to give it to you. Besides she's getting married tomorrow."

"She is?"

"Yeah. Carl and I are going."

"Can you just talk to her about it?"

"Sure. But I am not guaranteeing anything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily stared at herself in the mirror. She was in her white chiffon sheath gown with a lace butterfly back and a lace train. Her shoes were simple white t strap sandals with pearls. She had her hair in a curled side bun and had pearl jewelry. She turned when the door opened and Nolan walked in. He smiled.

"You look amazing."

She smiled. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely you are stunning."

She nodded. When the girls walked in she knelt down and kissed their cheeks.

"You two look beautiful."

They were in their champagne colored chiffon dressed with rosettes on the neckline. Their hair was down and curled. Josie looked at her mom.

"Mommy you look like a princess."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well thank you." She started to second guess herself. "You girls like Stephen right?"

Tierney smiled. "I love him."

"Me too."

Emily smiled and hugged them tight. She then looked at Nolan.

"Well it's about that time."

He nodded. "Your dad would be so happy."

She nodded and grabbed her bouquet. "Lets do this."

Nolan laughed and took her arm. Soon Emily was peaking through the gauze curtains that were set up on The Forbes patio. She could see the white wooden folding chairs, the candles that were set up all around bathing the entire space in their glow, the white roses mixed with the blue hydrangeas, the custom made arch that Stephen was standing beneath with the minister and Devin. Emily smiled as the girls walked down the aisle throwing their flower petals. They were followed by Sabrina who was wearing a light blue sheath dress. When the music changed everyone stood. Emily walked down the aisle with Nolan. As soon as she reached Stephen she relaxed. He took her hands and smiled. The minister started the ceremony, which they kept very traditional. When it came time for the vows Stephen smiled.

"Emily, from the moment that I met you I knew that you were the one for me. You are loving, loyal and incredibly kind. Everyone who knows the real you can see what an amazing woman you are. I know we will have an amazing life together. I understood when I met you that if I wanted you in my life forever that with you came your girls." He knelt down and motioned for the girls to come over. "Josie, Tierney; I promise to love you Mommy and the both of you forever. I will always be there to support you and to guide you as you grow into young ladies. I want to be the father that the two of you deserve."

He grabbed something out of his pocket. They were small tiffany boxes. He handed one to each of the girls. They opened them and Emily started to tear up. Inside were custom double infinity rings. The girls kissed his cheek and Emily smiled.

"Stephen, you are the most amazing person that I have ever met. You understand me for who I am and accept me and my girls. I had given up on love until you showed me that it was an amazing thing. You brought light and happiness into my world again and you will never know how much that means to me. I promise to love you and honor you for the rest of my life."

He grinned. When they finally were finished the minister smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Stephen took Emily's face in his hands gently and kissed her. When they broke apart the minister spoke again.

"I am proud to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Forbes."

Emily and Stephen walked back down the aisle and went into the main foyer for pictures. When it was finally time to walk into the reception Emily was relieved. She knew everyone and they kept it very small. The Forbes back garden had been decorated in simple white drapes, twinkling lights, a few round tables with ombre blue table linens that looked like the ocean. The centerpieces were driftwood surrounded by white roses and tea lights, there were paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling as well as flower balls. Their cake was sitting on a table that was backlit. It was a four tier white cake with seafoam accents. Emily's favorite part was behind their table. It was a photo wall in the shape of an "F". It had all of her favorite pictures of them. They sat down to dinner and then started dancing. The party was in full swing when Jack Porter walked over.

"Hey Emily."

She hugged him. "Hey. Thank you so much for coming."

"Of course." He then looked around. "Umm is there somewhere that we can talk for a second?"

She nodded. They stepped to a quiet corner.

"Charlotte asked me for you new number. I didn't give it to her but you should know why."

She nodded.

"She wanted to wear Amanda's locket at her wedding so that she had a piece of her."

Emily sighed. "You can give her the number."

He nodded. Emily enjoyed the rest of her night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte was waiting in The Stowaway. She stirred her drink as she waited. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Charlotte. It's been a while."

Charlotte looked and smiled. Emily hugged her and then sat down next to her. Charlotte spoke honestly.

"I didn't think that you would actually come."

"Neither did I."

Emily ordered a drink before sliding a box to Charlotte.

"I had it shined for you."

Charlotte opened the box and pulled out Amanda's locket. She opened it and smiled. There was a photo of David Clarke on one side and on the other was an old photo of Amanda and Emily. She smiled.

"Thank you. I promise i'll give it back."

Emily got her drink and then smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Good. Michael is a great guy."

"I'm glad."

"And you? I saw your magazine articles. I have to admit I was excited to see you wedding pictures."

Emily laughed. "We kept it intimate."

"Can you share any details?"

"Sure." She pulled out her phone and showed Charlotte one of her albums. "These aren't the professional photos but you can get some ideas."

Charlotte started flipping through. She oohed and turned the phone. "You used drift wood?"

"To give it even more of a beach vibe."

She nodded. "And the photo wall is adorable."

"It was my favorite part."

Charlotte then reached a photo of two little girls. She smiled sadly.

"They're beautiful."

Emily nodded. "They are."

Charlotte handed back the phone. She stirred her drink before looking up hesitantly.

"What are their names?"

"Josie Amanda and Tierney Charlotte."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Really. You are still their aunt."

She nodded. Emily felt a sting in her gut and decided to make conversation.

"How's Daniel?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Good. He and Sara are married and they have a son named Christopher."

"Good for them."

She nodded. "How are the girls?"

"Good. They're going to be five in a week."

"Wow time flies."

"Tell me about it." Emily hesitated before grabbing something out of her ag and handing it to Charlotte. "Their party is Saturday. I would love it if you could come."

Charlotte took the invitation and looked. It was turquoise and lavender and covered with gold glitter. She smiled.

"Mermaids?"

Emily nodded. "They want to be mermaids. The party is at Nolan's since he has a pool."

"I'll be there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte had just come home from shopping when Victoria walked in followed by Sara, Christopher and Daniel. She smiled at her.

"Charlotte what have you been up to?"

Charlotte smiled. "Just a little shopping. Oh and I called the wedding planner. I got some great ideas for decorating the reception space."

Sara sat down and put Christopher on her lap. "What kind of ideas?"

"I'm going to have a photo collage in the shape of our initals. Plus I want to have wooden place cards."

Victoria smiled. "That sounds lovely." She then pulled out a catalogue and started flipping through. "Now I have been thinking a lot about the wedding favors. We could always do gourmet chocolates in a personalized box but I found this idea. We can put tags on little bottles of bubbly."

Charlotte made a face. "I like the chocolates idea better."

"Alright then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was on her tiptoes trying to hang the twins birthday banner. Stephen walked over and helped her.

"Where are the girls?"

"Alex is getting them dressed."

He nodded. "So you actually invited Charlotte?"

"She's their aunt. In more ways then one."

Before he could say more the girls came running into the room. They were wearing white t shirts with their names in gold glitter and a mermaid in purple glitter. On the back was a gold glitter five. Emily looked around the room before guest started to arrive. Nolan's great room was decorated with turquoise, lavender, and gold decorations. There were seashells placed everywhere. Their cake was on the kitchen island. It was a three tier purple ombre cake. A few minutes after the party officially started Charlotte walked in with a big wrapped gift. She set it down by the rest of the gifts. Emily walked over.

"Charlotte i'm glad you made it."

Charlotte hugged her. "This place looks great. Like something out of a magazine."

"Thanks. Do you want to see them?"

She nodded. Emily led her outside. Stephen was standing by the girls as they ate their hamburgers. Emily smiled.

"Stephen this is Charlotte."

Stephen shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Emily has told me a lot about you."

Charlotte nodded. Emily kissed her girl's heads and had them look at her.

"Girls this is your Aunt Charlotte."

Tierney smiled. "Hi, i'm Tierney."

Charlotte smiled and shook the little girl's hand. Tierney nudged her sister before smiling.

"This is Josie. She's shy."

Charlotte laughed. "Well it's nice to finally meet you girls."

Charlotte grabbed a plate of food and then sat down next to them. She chatted with them and then watched as they jumped into the pool. Throughout the party Emily saw the girls warm up to Charlotte. It made her smile. By the end Josie was sitting on her lap and showing her how her Barbie could change color. Charlotte walked over to Emily before she left.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

Emily smiled. "They adore you."

"Well they are perfect."

Tierney came over and smiled at Charlotte. "Can you come play at our house sometime?"

Emily smiled. "Of course she can." She looked at Charlotte and spoke honestly. "I want you to be in their lives."

"I would love that." She knelt down in front of Tierney. "How about I take you and Josie out for some ice cream on Friday?"

"Can we?"

Emily nodded. "It's a date."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte kept the fact that she was spending time with Emily and the girls a secret. She knew it would hurt Daniel if she told him. But a few weeks after the twins party she knew he would find out. They got their invitations to the annual Fire and Ice Charity Ball. They always went. But when Charlotte looked at the guest list online she saw that Emily and Stephen had already R.S.V.P. She brought it up during dinner. She was absentmindedly pushing a piece of salmon around her plaate while Conrad talked. Then he brought up the ball.

"I need to pick out a tux for the ball Friday night. I was thinking about wearing my midnight black bow tie."

Victoria nodded. "I'll have your favorite tux dry cleaned and pressed."

Charlotte looked at Daniel and Sara. "So are you two going?"

Daniel nodded. "Voulez is going to do a piece on it."

Charlotte gave a brief nod. Victoria's eyes narrowed over her wine glass.

"Why the interest?"

"When I went online to R.S.V.P I noticed some people that were going to be there."

"Such as?"

She quickly thought of a lie. "Michael's ex."

Daniel chuckled. "I'll protect you Charlie."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was dressed in a fuchsia chiffon gown with gold strappy heels, a gold shell clutch and diamond earrings. She was just finishing pulling her hair into a curled updo when Stephen walked into their closet.

"Hey you about ready?"

She nodded. They walked downstairs and found the girls eating dinner at the kitchen table while Alex started the dishes. She smiled.

"You two look nice."

Stephen smiled. "Thanks. And thanks for taking care of the little monsters."

"My pleasure."

Emily knelt down between the girls. "Be good for Auntie Alex okay?"

They nodded. Emily kissed both of their cheeks before following Stephen out to his porche.

Soon they were walking into the venue. Stephen quickly found his family and led the way over. His grandfather Miles stood smiling.

"Glad to see that you could make it."

He hugged both of them and motioned for them to sit. Liz smiled.

"Emily you look beautiful as always. "

"Thank you."

Devin rolled his eyes. "Yes she looks nice. Now what happened to that waiter?"

Emily laughed. Then she looked up just in time to see Conrad, Victoria, Daniel, Sara, Charlotte, and Michael enter. She felt like she was going to throw up. She quickly looked away and took a sip of champagne. Michael, who really didn't know what happened between the Grayson's and Emily pointed.

"Hey Charlotte isn't that your friend Emily?"

Charlotte looked to her horror. "Umm no it isn't."

But he kept going. "What do you mean that isn't her? We had dinner with she and Stephen last week."

Her parents and Daniel's eyes were on her. They settled in their seats. Charlotte looked at Michael.

"Umm Sweetie can you go to the bar and order me a cocktail?"

"Of course."

As soon as he walked away Victoria spoke quietly yet harshly.

"Explain."

Charlotte sighed. "I've gotten back in touch with Emily."

"Why?"

"Because Jack had given her Amanda's necklace so if I wanted to wear it for my wedding I had to ask Emily for it. So we met for drinks and then we started getting together a couple times a week. It was just nice...I could ask her all the questions that I still have about Amanda that never got answered."

Conrad sighed. "How often have you seen her?"

"A few times. I went to the twins birthday party and Emily has let me take them out a few times."

Daniel was borderline mad and upset. "You have seen my kids?"

She nodded guilty. Before anything else could be said Michael came back. He sensed the tension and decided not to ask. A few minutes later Eliot walked over to their table. Conrad stood and accepted a hand shake from him.

"Conrad that is a very generous donation you made. Feeling a little guilty?"

Conrad forced a chuckle. "No I just felt like giving to a good cause. How's the family?"

"Excellent. Yours?"

"Well my daughter is getting married next month so I would say we're pretty great."

"Congratulations." He looked them over then smiled. "Well enjoy your evening. Oh and if you get a chance Elizabeth would love to get Victoria involved with her historical society renovation."

He walked away and Victoria grabbed her glass.

"That went well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen was grabbing a drink from the bar at the same time Daniel was. He almost turned around but decided not to. He smiled at the bartender.

"Your oldest scotch and a dry martini?"

The bartender nodded. Daniel glanced at him but didn't say anything. Stephen held out his hand.

"Stephen Forbes."

Daniel sighed and shook his hand. "Daniel Grayson."

Stephen took his drinks from the bartender. "Have a nice night."

He walked back over to his table and handed Emily her drink. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Babe."

He nodded. "I met Daniel."

Emily almost choked on her martini. She coughed and then choked out. "What?"

Devin laughed. "Wow the current husband meeting the ex husband slash douche bag."

Stephen threw him a look. "Hey I am not hiding from this guy. If he or his family have a problem with us then they will just have to get over it. We're staying here for the summer and if you want Charlotte to see your children then she has every right to."

Emily smiled and kissed him deeply. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"Once or twice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was scanning through an article for Voulez. Sara walked in and leaned against the doorway.

"Why does it still bother you?"

He looked up at her confused. "What?"

"Emily...she still gets to you."

He sighed and set the article aside. "It's not her...it's the twins. I never wanted to give up my rights to them but Emily didn't give me a choice. And now...it's hard when I know they're right next door. I want to know what they look like and sound like. I don't even know their names."

She sat on the edge of their bed. "I thought you said that it didn't bother you anymore. Now that we have Chris."

"It did still bug me. But now that I know they're so close..."

"It's getting to you."

He nodded and threw his head back frustrated. "Damn it! Even divorced she still drives me insane."

Sara put her hand on his shoulder. "Well I have something that may cheer you up...i'm pregnant."

He paused and looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I found out for sure this morning."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily heard the doorbell ring but kept working on her press release. Alex opened the door and smiled.

"Charlotte come on in."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks Alex. Is Em here?"

"In the kitchen."

Charlotte walked in and smiled. "Hey."

Emily smiled. "Hey. Want a cup of tea?"

Charlotte nodded and Emily poured her a cup. She passed it to her before setting her laptop aside.

"I swear these journalist are more like vultures."

She laughed. "I have some experience with that."

Emily nodded. "Everything okay?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something but it is okay if you say no..."

"Then ask me."

She nodded. "I want you and Stephen to come to my wedding. Bring the girls."

Emily hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Please? It would mean so much to me."

Emily thought for a minute before nodding. "We'll be there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day before Charlotte's wedding, she and the rest of the Grayson's sat down and went over final preparations with her wedding planner. Nadine, the wedding planner, was flipping through the thick leather book she had for Charlotte.

"So we wanted to have the lights dimmed during the first dance and the custom monogram to be shined onto the backdrop?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. But will it shine in people's eyes?"

"It shouldn't but I will have them test it twice. Now as to the final seating arrangements I did as you asked and added Michael's last minute guest."

Charlotte nodded but Victoria looked confused.

"Last minute guest?"

Charlotte quickly lied. "A friend from college."

She nodded and they continued. Later as everyone prepared for the rehearsal dinner Charlotte snuck out of the house with two garment bags under her arm. She knocked on Emily's back door. Stephen answered with Tierney on his hip.

"Hey Charlotte."

She smiled and hugged him before stepping inside. She saw Josie sitting at the kitchen counter eating a snack.

"Is Em here?"

Stephen shook his head. "She and Alex are at the fish market. Did you need her?"

Charlotte handed him the garment bags. "I had these dresses made for the girls." She tugged Tierney's hand. "I can't have my nieces not match my wedding."

Tierney smiled. "Are you and Michael getting married tomorrow?"

She nodded. "We are. And you're coming."

Tierney looked excited. "I love Michael! He talks like Daffy Duck!"

She laughed. "Yeah he is good at that."

Stephen set the bags on the couch and smiled. "Emily is really excited about the wedding. But she's a little nervous."

She nodded. "I get it. But I made sure to seat you guys as far away from Daniel as possible. And if he tries to talk to you guys I'll remind him to keep his distance."

He nodded. "I'll tell Em. It will make her feel better."

She hugged him and then the girls. "I better get back before my mother realizes that I'm gone."

Josie scolded her. "You don't leave the house unless your mommy says it's okay."

Charlotte and Stephen laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of Charlotte's wedding, Emily felt sick to her stomach. She took some deep breaths and slipped on her navy deep v neck chiffon gown. As she strapped on her silver ankle band heels the twins walked into her room. They were dressed in matching lavender tank dresses with silver butterfly belts. Their hair was swept back with silver butterfly headbands. Emily smiled.

"You two look beautiful."

Josie smiled. "Mommy can we wear glitty gloss?"

Tierney nodded. "It's a special day for Aunt Charlotte."

Emily laughed and grabbed her bubblegum pink lip gloss. "Right you are girls."

She swept the lip gloss onto their lips before brushing Tierney's hair with her hairbrush. When she set it down she looked at the girls.

"Come sit with me for a minute."

The girls climbed onto the bed with her. Emily wrapped an arm around both of them smiling.

"You girls know how much I love you right?"

Josie and Tierney smiled and spoke in unison. "Infinity times infinity."

Emily grinned. "That's right. Well before you two were born Mommy had a seed guy put you in my tummy."

Tierney cocked her brow. "A seed guy?"

She nodded. "He gave Mommy his special seeds so that I could have you two. But the seed guy wasn't very nice to Mommy so I left and met Daddy."

Josie nodded. "That is good Mommy. I love Daddy."

Emily laughed. "I'm glad. He loves you girls too. But today your seed guy will be at Aunt Charlotte's wedding. So if he tries to talk to you I want you to run to Mommy, Daddy or Alex okay?"

They nodded. Emily kissed their heads just as Stephen walked in. He grinned.

"Hey you two need to go get your shoes on or we're gonna be late."

They both hopped off the bed. Tierney ran out but Josie stopped and smiled at her mom.

"Mommy, I L-O-V-E you."

Emily laughed. "I L-O-V-E you too."

She ran out and Stephen smiled at her.

"Seed guy?"

Emily sighed. "Do you have a better way of saying your real Daddy tried to kill you?"

"Not really."

He kissed her deeply and then smiled.

"She'll kill us if we're late."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Emily and Stephen led the way into the huge white tent that was the setting for Charlotte's ceremony. They found seats in the middle and settled with the girls and Alex. Tierney looked at Stephen.

"Daddy is Michael going to be our uncle?"

Stephen nodded. "As soon as the wedding is over then he is your uncle."

"Oh. Good."

He chuckled. As the music started and the wedding party started to enter Emily tensed. She was grateful that none of the Grayson's made eye contact or even seemed to notice her. When Charlotte walked in Emily gasped. She looked like a princess. Her dress was a white beaded mermaid gown with a Chantilly lace train. Her hair was curled and twisted into a side ponytail. She found them and winked. Throughout the ceremony Emily fought back tears. Weddings always made her cry. When it was over she stood and clapped with everyone else. Stephen looked at her as people started heading up to Grayson manor for the reception.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and followed him. The Grayson's garden was decorated with hundreds of plain white candles, crystals and photos. The tables had arrangements with driftwood, purple orchids and white roses. They sat down at their table and accepted champagne from a waiter. He then leaned down to the girls.

"Would you girls like your own special drink?"

They nodded. He returned a few minutes later with plastic champagne flutes. He smiled and spoke to them.

"Here is sparkling apple cider with lavender sugar on the rim. Enjoy."

Josie beamed. "We have cups like Mommy."

Alex smiled. "Wow look at you two."

They enjoyed a few minutes alone until the bridal party entered the garden for dinner. They all looked at their menus and they were served the entrée of their choice. The girls dug into chicken fingers and mashed potatoes. Charlotte made her rounds saying hello to everyone with Michael. When she reached their table she grinned and hugged them all.

"Thank you guys for coming."

Tierney held up her glass. "Look what we got Auntie."

Charlotte faked a surprised face. "Wow that is too cool."

Josie looked at Michael. "So you're Uncle Michael now?"

He spoke in his Daffy Duck voice for them. "Well yes I am."

They giggled. Charlotte hugged Emily again before walking to the next table. As the dancefloor opened people flooded onto it. Stephen grabbed Emily's hand.

"Let's show them how it's done."

She rolled her eyes and stood. They danced for a few minutes. After their second song Emily led the way off and ended up bumping into a little boy. he looked to be about a year old and very unsteady on his feet. Emily knelt down and helped him up.

"There you go little man."

He gave her a huge grin. Emily faked a gasp.

"And look at you outfit. You look so handsome."

"Christopher?"

A familiar voice spoke and the little boy turned but then smiled at Emily. She scooped him up and walked to the table that the little boy looked at. To her horror it was the table that seated all the Grayson's. Edward Grayson was the first to see her. Emily thought he would be mad or guarded but he beamed.

"Emily Thorne!"

That made everyone turn. Edward walked over and hugged her tight.

"Look at you. You are even more beautiful then the last time I saw you if that is possible."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too Mr. Grayson."

"Aww come now call me Grandpa." He tickled Christopher under his chin. "I see you met my great-grandson."

Emily quickly handed the baby to Edward. Before she could say anything Stephen walked up behind her and extended his hand smiling.

"Mr. Grayson so good to see you again."

Edward beamed yet again. "Stephen Forbes. How's your Pop? I was suppose to play golf with him yesterday but had to cancel for the rehearsal dinner."

"He's great. Next time you two go out on the course i'll join you."

"That would be nice. Did you two receive my wedding gift?"

Emily nodded. "We did. It is beautiful. Thank you again."

He waved his hand. "My pleasure."

They looked as Charlotte walked over guarded. Edward kissed her cheek.

"Our Charlie is married."

Charlotte forced a smile and looked between Daniel and Emily. "I'm so glad you're all here."

Stephen clapped her shoulder. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world." He then grabbed Emily's hand. "We better get back to our table."

He led Emily away. Victoria spoke to Charlotte in her sweet yet dangerous voice.

"You invited Emily?"

Charlotte nodded. "She is like a sister to me. I wanted her here so I asked her to be." She glanced at her grandpa and saw that he was distracted with Chris. She dropped her voice and warned her brother. "Keep your distance."

He grabbed his champagne and chugged the remainder. "Not a problem." He grabbed Sara's hand. "Let's dance."

They stepped onto the dancefloor. A few minutes later two little girls started holding hands and dancing together. One lost her headband right by Daniel's foot. He grabbed it and handed it to her. The little girl ran over and smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

When the little girl walked away Daniel noticed how much she resembled his son. She had long dark brown hair, big brown eyes and a wicked grin. The girl with her had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He watched as Emily walked over to them and slid the headband into the girl's hair. That's when it hit him, those were his girls. This was his chance to talk to them. He started walking towards them but Charlotte stopped him.

"No."

He looked at her and almost pleaded. "Just let me talk to them."

"No Danny. Leave Emily and the girls alone."

"Then why did you invite them?"

"Because they are my family and I love them. But Emily has made it very clear that she doesn't want you, mom or dad anywhere near them and I need to respect that. Whether you admit it or not you really screwed things up."

He sighed. "What are their names? Just tell me that and I will let it go."

She sighed. "Josie and Tierney."

He smiled to himself then sat down at the table as he promised.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alex was getting ready to leave the wedding with the girls when a man and woman walked into the area with a little boy asleep in the woman's arms. Daniel Grayson stared at his kids. Josie pointed to him but spoke to Alex.

"He's the guy that gave me my headband back."

Alex knew who Daniel was and spoke quickly. "That was nice of him. Lets go home girls. Your Daddy is waiting."

Daniel felt a twinge of jealousy. Daddy? He was their daddy. But yet he wasn't. Stephen Forbes was their Daddy. He reminded himself of that as he walked with Sara into the house. She laid Chris down in his crib after changing him into pjs. She then spoke to him emotionless.

"Those were your girls?"

He sighed. "Yes."

Sara wiped her face. "They're beautiful."

"They are." He placed is hand on her stomach. "But our babies are gorgeous."

She smiled and kissed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Stephen woke up and was stunned that Emily was still asleep next to him. Usually she was up at the crack of dawn but not today. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she groaned. He snuck out of bed and stepped into the shower. When he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed Emily was just waking up. He chuckled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled and sat up. "You kept me up late last night."

"That's never bothered you before."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. She then climbed out of bed and took a shower. She was looking through her closet when her phone dinged. She looked and saw that she had a new text from Charlotte. But it wasn't Charlotte texting her.

 _Emily, I want to talk. Meet me at Seaside café at 11am.- Daniel_

She paused and read the message over and over. She sat down on the bench at the foot of her bed and took some deep breaths. Stephen walked in and took in the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Emily didn't speak, she just handed him the phone. He read the text and sat down next to her.

"Are you going to go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

He hesitated. "Honestly?" She nodded and he continued. "I think I should go for you."

She raised her brows. "Why?"

"Because if he has anything he wants to say to you he needs to run it by me first. And I'm not letting him anywhere near our girls."

She smiled and kissed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephen followed the hostess out to the private patio. He sat down and Daniel looked up from the menu. he sighed and set the menu aside.

"You're not Emily."

Stephen settled and accepted the menu. Once they were alone Stephen spoke.

"No i'm not Emily. But Emily and I do not have secrets that we keep from eachother. So anything that you need to say to her you can say to me."

Daniel nodded. Their waitress walked over and smiled.

"Good mourning gentlemen. Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

Stephen smiled. "I'll have an ice water with lemon."

Daniel nodded. "Same for me."

"Okay i'll be right back."

They didn't speak until she came back with their drinks. She looked between them.

"Are you ready to order?"

Stephen smiled as he handed her his menu. "I'll have the smoked salmon with a side of grilled vegetables."

Daniel handed her his menu. "I'll have the cob salad."

She nodded and walked away. Stephen took a sip of his water just as Daniel spoke.

"Why did you marry her?"

Stephen set his glass down. "Why did you?"

Daniel sighed. "It's complicated."

"What isn't?"

Daniel was quiet for a minute but then he spoke. "She was different then the other girls I dated. She didn't know the old me and that was nice. She was nice. And at one point we were in love." He fidgeted with his tie. "Your turn."

"I met Emily a few years ago at a fundraiser. I never met anyone so guarded. It made her mysterious. I wanted to know more about her and her past. The more things that I found the more I admired her. She is kind, loyal and extremely smart. Not to mention beautiful. I fell in love quickly."

Daniel could see that. But something that Stephen said made him nervous.

"She tells you everything?"

"Pretty much."

"So you know why we got divorced?"

Stephen leaned in and dropped his voice. His voice turned cold. "About how you accused her of lying to you about being pregnant? About how you shot her and left her in the ocean to die? About how you and your parents covered it up? Yeah she told me."

Daniel grew increasingly uncomfortable. Stephen continued.

"So what gives you the right to ask anything of her?"

Daniel spoke quietly. "Nothing. But I am the girls father."

"No you're not. A father is someone who offers them unconditional love and support. The person who tucks them in every night, who checks the closet for monster and plays tea party with their dolls. That is a father. You are their sperm donor."

Their food was brought out and Daniel spoke when the waitress walked away.

"When everything happened with Emily and I she held all the cards. I didn't want to go to prison so yes I did as she asked and signed away my rights to the girls. But that was a mistake. When I saw them at the wedding...I saw me in them. I saw Emily in them. I want to know them."

Stephen looked at him with raised brows. "Why now? You've had five years to contact them."

"Because now they're right next door. I can't have them be so close and not know them."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem to me. The house is Emily's. They are Emily's daughters. You should have known that you would see them eventually."

"Yeah and I thought that I could handle that. But I can't. It's driving me crazy."

"Look Emily has made it very clear that she does not want you or your parents anywhere near the girls and I agree."

Daniel suddenly went a little dark. "You really think that they are yours? That just because you put a ring on their mother's finger that means your their dad?"

"No but the fact that I legally adopted them does. They are legally my kids. They have my last name and even before that they never had yours. Your name isn't even on their birth certificates. Never has been. They know nothing about you."

"And when they get older and discover the truth they will want to know me."

"Maybe. Maybe not. That will be their decisions."

Daniel sighed frustrated. "All I want is to meet them. They don't have to know that I am their father."

"Like I said, Emily and I discussed this before we got married. We don't want you anywhere near our kids. We will get the courts involved if we have to."

Stephen stood and tossed some cash on the table. He then looked at Daniel.

"Do not come near Emily or my kids."

Daniel watched as he walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Stephen got home Emily was waiting nervously.

"Well?"

He sighed. "He wants to see the girls."

She sank into a chair. "I figured that."

"Well don't worry he isn't going to be able to. I called my dad's attorney on the way home. I'm not taking any chances."

She nodded. He sat down across from her and grabbed her hand.

"Em it's going to be okay."

She cracked a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry to involve you in all of this."

He kissed her forehead. "Emily I knew who you were when I married you. I knew what happened to you and I knew it could come back to haunt us one day. I accepted it then and I still accept it now."

She smiled a true smile. "You are amazing."

"And don't you forget it."

She laughed and kissed him. He then wiped her face.

"Really you have nothing to worry about."

She then turned on her wicked smile. "Well actually we do."

He cocked his brow. She pulled something out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. It was a sonogram photo. He smiled at her.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure."

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte returned from her honeymoon and was greeted by Victoria and Sara. Sara grinned at her.

"Hey welcome home."

Charlotte hugged her. "Thanks. Where is my beautiful nephew?"

"Upstairs napping."

Victoria hugged her then grinned wickedly. "Well soon you'll have another beautiful niece or nephew."

Charlotte was confused but then she noticed Sara holding her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"Wow. Congratulations."

She was hugging Sara when Daniel walked in. He smiled.

"I take it you know our good news?"

She nodded and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you guys. Chris will be an amazing big brother."

After Charlotte unpacked she went downstairs and was about to walk out the backdoor when Daniel spoke from the kitchen counter.

"Tell Emily hello for me."

She sighed and turned to him. "Still not letting that go?"

He turned his stool and faced her. "I had lunch with her husband last week."

Charlotte was stunned. "Why?"

"The day you left for Tahiti you had left your phone on the counter when you went to get your suitcase. I found Emily's number in your phone and I texted her to meet me. But Stephen showed up instead."

"And?"

"And you were right. I need to keep my distance. Some things that he said...they got to me. Those girls would not be better off with their world being turned upside down. And if I go near them that means Emily will get lawyers involved and I don't want that either. So i'll back off and enjoy my son and new baby."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I really didn't want to be in the middle of you two."

"And you're not. Emily is your friend and the closest thing to Amanda you have left. I will not take that away from you."

She nodded and walked out the door. When she made it to Emily's she found Emily sitting on the back porch while Josie and Tierney threw a bright pink ball back and forth. Tierney saw her aunt and squealed.

"Auntie!"

She launched herself at Charlotte who caught her and hugged her tight.

"Oh I missed you girls so much."

She hugged Josie before walking onto the porch. Emily hugged her and then handed her a glass of lemonade.

"How was Tahiti?"

"Amazing. We had a great time. When we decided to actually leave the condo."

Emily laughed. "Well we missed you guys."

"I missed you all too." She glanced over and made sure that the girls were distracted before dropping her voice. "I heard about Stephen and Daniel's little meeting. I am so sorry I didn't know that he took my phone."

"It's fine. In a way it was a good thing. We all know where eachother stands."

She nodded. "But still i'm sorry."

Emily smiled. "Well if you need some good news..."

She handed Charlotte the sonogram photo. She was surprised.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Were you guys trying?"

"No total accident, but a good accident."

"Well congratulations. Do the girls know?"

"Not yet."

"They're going to be so excited."

"I know. Stephen is beyond excited but he wants us to tell the girls in some huge way."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stephen came home a few nights later and poked his head in the door. Emily looked up at him.

"What?"

"Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs."

He nodded and carried something inside. Emily looked and gasped. It was a chocolate lab puppy. He had a big red bow wrapped around his neck. Emily petted him and looked at Stephen.

"What...?"

"You told me how much you miss Sammy. I figured it was time we bring a new dog in. Besides it will give the girls a friend while we're busy with their baby brother or sister."

She smiled and kissed him. She then walked to the foot of the stairs. "Josie? Tierney?"

The girls came down the stairs and saw the puppy. They squealed and ran over. Stephen handed the puppy to Josie and watched as she set him on the floor so that both she and Tierney could pet him. Tierney looked at her mom.

"What's his name?"

Emily knelt down. "That's up to you girls."

They whispered back and forth before grinning. Josie looked at her mom.

"Bailey."

Emily smiled. "Good choice."

Tierney looked at them. "Can Bailey sleep in our room?"

Stephen smiled. "Sure he can. But can we talk to you two for a minute?"

They nodded. Emily smiled.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly."

They both gasped. Tierney grinned.

"Really?"

"Really."

Josie hugged them. "I want a baby boy."

Tierney nodded. "Me too."

Stephen looked at them curious. "Why?"

"So we can blame stuff on him."

They rolled their eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily was walking around the farmers market with Josie. The little girl was skipping next to her in a dark blue maxi dress with starfish on it and clear jelly sandals. Josie looked up at her mom.

"Mommy can we get strawberries?"

"Sure we can."

They reached one stand and Emily filled a canvas bag with vegetables. They reached a fruit stand and Emily started looking. Josie spotted a baby boy struggling to reach his toy that was on the counter. Josie grabbed it and handed it to him. The lady with him turned and smiled.

"Thank you..."

Her smile dropped when she saw who it was. Daniel looked at why Sara spoke and paused. Josie smiled shyly. Emily looked up from the apples she was picking and her eyes widened. She spoke loudly.

"Come back over here Sweetie."

Josie ran back over to her mother and Emily led her away. Josie looked at her curious.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

"Nothing Baby I just like the fruit over here better."

Josie shrugged and dropped it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fetch it Bailey!"

Emily smiled. She was walking down the beach in her red polka dot bikini while the girls threw small sticks for Bailey. They were in their pink ruffle one piece swimsuits. As they walked Emily helped the girls collect some seashells. She didn't know that Victoria Grayson was watching her. She suddenly saw a familiar image in her mind. Little Amanda Clarke with her puppy on the beach. She watched as Emily laughed and threw the stick for the dog. That's when it hit her. Emily was Amanda. She decided to disclose this to Daniel. He was finishing his dinner late and looked at her.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was waiting up for you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

She sat down and dropped her voice.

"I know we agreed not to talk about this but...what did Emily tell you about her past?"

Daniel looked a little taken aback. "That her parents died in a car crash, she bounced around foster homes for a while then when she killed her foster father she spent a few years in juvie. Then she traveled until coming here. I thought you knew all of this?"

"What if that was all a lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her today and I am not positive but...what if she is truly Amanda Clarke?"

Daniel chuckled. "That's a good one Mom. Considering we killed Amanda Clarke."

"She could have paid that girl to say that she was Amanda Clarke."

"But she married Jack Boyle. Do you really think that they could have gotten a marriage license without that being her real name?"

Victoria sighed. "Maybe but it would explain so much."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your blessing to look into this."

"Fine you have my blessing but you are not going to find anything Mom."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Emily received an urgent message from Nolan and went over to his house. She immediately was met with a frantic Nolan and Jack the second she walked through the door. Nolan spoke quickly.

"Someone knows."

Emily cocked her brow. "Someone knows what?"

"That you are Amanda."

She felt the usual shock to her system. "What do you mean?"

Nolan led her over to the laptop he had out on the counter. "Someone ran a search for both Emily Thorne and Amanda Clarke. Then someone e-mailed Eli, your foster brother. They wanted pictures of you as a child. Someone is onto you."

Emily sat down. "Well Stephen and his parents and Devin all know the truth. They understand. Afterall they hate the Grayson family just as much as I do. So who else would look this close..."

Jack spoke. "Victoria?"

Emily looked at them. "Possibly."

Nolan spoke up. "So what's the plan?"

Before she could answer Stephen walked in.

"Hey Nolan called me. Is everything okay?"

They quickly filled him in and Stephen paced for a few minutes.

"I'll handle this."

Emily looked at him. "What? No."

"Don't worry. But you can't be involved in this. There are the kids to think about. Just trust me."

She nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Stephen was making a few phone calls from a burner cell. Emily didn't question it. Then in the early evening she noticed that he was acting odd. He let Alex go home early then looked at Emily.

"I think we should take the girls out for the night. Maybe go bowling or maybe to the jump house thingy they like."

She nodded. "Okay."

They loaded up the car and left just as Alex left. Emily had no idea what the night was going hold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel was working at the office late. He checked his watch and sighed. He had agreed to family dinner with his parents and Sara in the city. He quickly called Sara.

"Hey Sweetie."

He smiled. "Hey how's little man?"

"Fussy. You know how he gets on long car rides."

"Yeah. Are you driving?"

"No your mom is. We should be at the penthouse in half an hour. Then we'll meet up at the restaurant."

"Okay. I'm getting ready to leave here so I may be a little late. Just go ahead and order for me."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up and grabbed his coat. Sara meanwhile tucked her phone back into her purse. Victoria checked her rearview mirror and smiled at a sleeping Christopher.

"He looks like a little angel."

Sara glanced back and smiled. "He does."

Sara then heard a loud car horn beep and Victoria trying to swerve her car. Next thing she knew they were being forced into the middle of an intersection by a big black car slamming into them. Then another car couldn't stop in time and slammed into Sara's side. That's when everything went dark. Daniel was almost to the restaurant when he got a phone call. He accepted it and a voice filled his car's phone.

"Is this Mr. Daniel Grayson?"

Daniel cocked his brow. "Yes it is?"

"Your wife's name is Sara Grayson?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"Mr. Grayson my name is Cheryl i'm a nurse at Mercy Hospital. There has been an accident..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel ran into the hospital and was met by Charlotte, Michael and Conrad. He looked at them frantic.

"Where are they?"

Charlotte flung her arms around him crying. Conrad spoke with some composure but he looked like he was shaking.

"Your mother and Sara are in surgery. They haven't told us anything about Chris yet."

Daniel felt sick. A doctor walked out and spoke to him.

"Mr. Grayson?"

Daniel turned. "Yes?"

She had Chris in her arms. She handed him to Daniel smiling. "He's a lucky little man. Walked away with only a few bruises from his car seat harness."

Daniel held his son close. He sat down with his family. Charlotte felt Michael grab her hand and looked down at their hands intertwined. When she looked up two doctors in scrubs walked out. One spoke to Conrad.

"Mr. Grayson your wife is out of surgery but she is not out of the woods yet. She has a pretty severe subdural hematoma."

Conrad made a face. "What is that?"

"Think of it like her whole brain is bruised and swelling. She is coming out of anesthesia now and there is no telling what effects this will have on her."

Charlotte spoke tearfully. "Is she in a coma?"

"As of right now no. But I would like to place her in a medically induced coma. That way we can give her brain time to heal and bring her out of it slowly."

Conrad thought for a few minutes. "Do what you have to do to save her."

He nodded and walked away leaving the other doctor. He looked at Daniel.

"Your wife's surgery went well. The rod already going through her left leg had been snapped so we placed a new one and reset the leg. Her arm is broken so I set it with a pin. She also has whiplash and a pretty bad concussion but I am confident that she will make a full recovery."

Daniel nodded. "What about the baby?"

The doctor's face turned grim. "I'm sorry but there was no way to save it. She sustained too much trauma."

Daniel felt his heart drop. He sat back in the chair and held his son close. Charlotte sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. A couple men in suits walked over after a few minutes. One flashed a badge.

"Mr. Grayson I am Detective Rollins do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Conrad stepped forward. "Now is not a good time."

Daniel stood and adjusted a sleeping Christopher. "No it's fine. Who did this?"

"We are looking into that. Whoever initiated the crash ran off before anyone saw them. The other driver wasn't able to stop before hitting them. She is being looked at. She didn't get a good look at the other car. But it doesn't appear to be a normal accident. There are no signs that the other car tried to brake."

Charlotte looked appalled. "Someone did this on purpose?"

"That is how it appears. Is their anyone..."

Daniel didn't hesitate. "Emily Thorne. I mean Emily Forbes. She's my ex-wife."

The detective wrote down her name and stepped away. Charlotte looked at him furious.

"Do you really think that Emily would do this to you?"

"Not to me. To Mom. Mom was looking into Emily's past."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "What else is there to know?"

"Mom thinks that she is Amanda Clarke."

Charlotte laughed. "That's impossible. Amanda died. Emily was her best friend. That's it."

"That's what I thought too. But it is some coincidence that a few days after mom starts looking into her past she is in a car accident."

"Emily would never hurt Sara and Chris."

"You don't know how far she would go and neither do I."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Emily got home that night and laid the girls down for bed. She and Stephen were changing into pajamas or in Stephen's case his boxers when the doorbell rang. Emily walked downstairs and pulled her lavender silk robe closed to cover her white kinds see through white lace nightgown. She opened the door and found two men in suits. One spoke.

"Mrs. Forbes?" Emily nodded and he continued. "I'm Detective Rollins and this is Detective Beck. Do you mind if we come in for a minute?"

She nodded and let them inside. She glanced up the stairs before speaking.

"Can I get you both anything to drink?"

Detective Rollins spoke. "No thank you Ma'am. Are you aware that your neighbor was in a serious car accident tonight?"

She rose her eyebrows. "No. Which neighbor?"

"Victoria Grayson and her daughter in law. You're Mr. Grayson's ex-wife?"

She nodded. "Yes. Are they okay?"

"They are in critical condition. Can you account for your whereabouts tonight between 7pm-9pm?"

"My husband and I took our kids out for dinner and then to the trampoline park." She looked in her purse on the table and handed something to him. "I still have our passes into the park. The girls loved it so much I decided to get the summer passes."

He nodded. "Could you please write down the name of the restaurant you were at?"

She nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen. Stephen walked down wearing sweatpants and a white wife beater. He cocked his brows.

"Babe is everything okay?"

Emily looked up and explained. "Mrs. Grayson was in a car accident."

His face looked shocked. "Oh my God. Is she okay?"

Detective Beck spoke. "She and her daughter in law are in critical condition. Thankfully the infant in the car was unharmed."

Stephen nodded. "Is there anyway we can help?"

Emily handed them the paper. "This is the restaurant. Is there anything else we can do?"

Detective Rollins sighed. "No ma'am that will be all. Thank you for your cooperation."

She nodded. "Of course."

Stephen showed them out and waited until he knew the driveway was clear before walking back into the kitchen. Emily looked at him.

"Did you do this?"

He sighed and sat down. "No but I did pay someone to."

"What?"

"An old bodyguard of mine was more then willing to help. I paid him in cash and now he is somewhere beyond extradition. He is loyal and ruthless so he didn't care. Don't worry we only talked on a burner or in person at my parents house and I got the cash from Dad's safe so there is no bank record."

She paced. "The car?"

"Burned then crushed at an abandoned junkyard. No one will ever know."

She sat down and tried to come to grips with everything. "Why?"

"Because Victoria Grayson had hired a private detective to look into you. I made sure that your past was erased...there is nothing to find."

"The baby was in the car Stephen."

"I didn't know that. Nolan was keeping an eye on the Grayson's credit cards and saw that they paid ahead for a private dining room at a restaurant in the city. So I set it up. I had no clue Sara and the baby were in the car."

She nodded. She was quiet for a while. Stephen sighed and pleaded.

"Please say something."

She spoke in an eerily quiet voice. "No one will find out about this?"

"No."

She nodded. "We never need to speak about it again."

"Agreed."

She stood and sank onto his lap and kissed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel had stayed at the hospital all night. Charlotte wasn't speaking to him but she stayed. Conrad walked in and handed them each a coffee. Daniel looked at him.

"Where's Chris?"

"With the nanny."

He nodded. "Have you heard anything from the detectives?"

"Yes they checked out Emily but both she and her husband have alibis."

Charlotte huffed. "Told you."

Daniel wasn't giving up. "She could have paid someone or had her husband pay someone."

"There is nothing in her credit card statements or phone calls that indicate she or her husband had anything to do with this. The detective says that they seemed generally shocked."

Daniel sighed. He turned to Charlotte. "I'm sorry."

Charlotte looked at him and relaxed. "You were upset and you have every right to be. But how could you think Emily would go that far?"

"I didn't I guess but...it was weird."

She nodded. "I called Jack and asked him about Amanda and Emily. He said that they were in Juvie together for over two years. They were roommates and looked out for one another. When they were released Amanda wanted to get out of town so Emily gave her money so she could get herself together. They were like sisters."

Daniel nodded. "Makes sense."

"Maybe that is what mom saw?"

"Maybe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara was released from the hospital a week after the accident. She had a cast on her left leg and left arm. She needed help getting into their bed. Daniel set her bags down and looked at her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay in the guest suite on the first floor?"

She shook her head. "No I just want to be in our bed."

He nodded and sat down next to her. He handed her some of her pills. She looked at one upset.

"How many more do I have to take?"

Daniel spoke emotionless. "Just today. It's the last two."

She nodded and took them. Then she spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Why did this happen?"

He spoke quietly. "You heard the doctor, we can try again in a few months."

"That's not the point. We saw this baby on the ultrasound. We saw it's hands and it's little feet..."

Daniel grabbed her hand. "Sara it's gone. I can't change that. But we have a beautiful son that needs his mother."

She nodded. "It's just not fair."

"No it isn't. But we will try again when you think you're ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily and Stephen stuck to their deal to never speak about the accident again. So far it was working. They came home from an ultrasound a couple weeks after the accident. Emily flipped through the pictures as Stephen drove.

"Are you sure about a gender reveal party?"

He nodded. "I want to find out with our family. I mean you know me otherwise i'll just blurt it out."

"Agreed. I was thinking about asking Charlotte to be the godmother."

"Same here. Then Devin for the godfather?"

"That works." She toyed with the black envelope. He stopped her. "Nope."

She pouted. "Oh come on one little peek?"

"No. We'll find out at the party."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlotte walked into the kitchen wearing a pale blue sundress and wedges. Michael followed her in a turquoise dress shirt. Daniel was sitting with Sara, Chris and Conrad on the patio. Sara was tired of being stuck inside. Charlotte poked her head out.

"Hey were heading out."

Conrad nodded and looked at her outfit. "You look nice. Have fun."

She nodded. "We will."

They walked past them and opened the back gate. Conrad noted the lack of keys but didn't say anything. They walked over to Emily's and found Stephen's family already there. They stepped onto the newly renovated back patio and found Emily. She smiled and hugged Charlotte.

"I'm so glad you guys came."

Charlotte grinned. "Of course." She looked at Emily's small baby bump. "You're barely even showing."

"I know but then again I am comparing this with the twins. I was huge at this point with them."

She nodded. "So what do you think it is?"

"I'm leaning towards boy."

"Same here."

As soon as everyone arrived they ate and then they decided to do the reveal. Mainly because Emily couldn't wait any longer. They had a huge cardboard box decorated on the lawn. They walked over to it and Stephen spoke to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. I can't tell you how much Emily and I appreciate all the love and support we get from this group of people. As you all know Emily and I have no idea what the gender is either. The only people that know are the doctor and the twins nanny Alex who got the balloons. So whose ready to find out?"

Everyone yelled. Stephen spoke to the girls.

"Okay girls you get to open the box on the count of three."

They nodded. Emily started counting.

"One...two...three..."

They opened the box and out flew over a dozen pink balloons. Emily clapped her hand to their mouth surprised. Stephen grinned and hugged her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While sitting on the patio Chris looked up and squealed.

"oon! Oons Mommy!"

They all looked up and saw pink balloons floating up into the air. Then they heard a lot of cheers from Emily's house. Conrad was stunned and looked at Sara and Daniel.

"Emily's pregnant?"

Sara stood and adjusted her crutches upset. "Of course she is."

She hopped back into the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
